


The Fierce Battle

by Yuri_Onna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éowyn is great warrior, but how about Arwen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fierce Battle

Arwen’s bra fell down on the floor and Éowyn’s palm closed itself on her lover’s breast.  
\- First fort taken, so I claimed this land as my own... - she started.  
\- So Eorl’s men are really wild conquerors - smiled Arwen. - But it's a common knowledge that when you’re cornered it’s best to counter-arrack - she kissed Rohan’s princess with passion. And right after she said - It seems that my armies are approaching your stronghold, lady - with these words she bared Éowyn’s arms, making her dress fell down with ease.  
\- I guess I’ll make a little diversion - Éowyn’s palm moved itself under Arwen’s dress. - And attack right into the weakest spot of enemy’s forces.  
Deep moan of the Gondor’s queen announced her capitulation.


End file.
